The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle sun visor attachments and more specifically it relates to a clip on glare shield for a sun visor.
Numerous motor vehicle sun visor attachments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be connected to sun visors to block glare of light rays interfering with normal vision. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,695,658; 3,853,370 and 3,948,554 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.